


Amour

by UndeadDolly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claustrophobia, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: The beta didn’t seem to have heard him. It seems like Isaac was lost in his head, like he was reliving painful childhood memories again. When Stiles was having a panic attack, Lydia had kissed him. Although Isaac could react badly, Stiles kissed the young werewolf anyway.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	Amour

It was a Friday afternoon and Stiles was studying in the library.

The library was quieter than usual. There were still sounds of typing, pages turning, pencils and pens caressing paper. Those noises were like a library's lullaby to lull students to sleep after long, lengthy hours of studying.

His cellphone vibrated as Scott sent him a text message. The alpha had assigned every human in his pack a 'guard dog’. The brooding beta known as Isaac was his 'guard dog’. Though Lydia was a banshee, Scott still had Erica watching over her. Since Mason and Liam were best friends, Scott didn’t even need to tell Liam to watch over Mason.

His best friend would’ve taken Isaac's place, but Scott was busy juggling lacrosse practice and volunteering at the clinic. He soon saw Erica strutting into the library, with Isaac sauntering behind her. He sighed as Erica and Isaac disrupted the peaceful atmosphere, though the two turned heads wherever they went.

When Isaac made eye contact with him, Stiles started packing up. He wasn’t ready to leave with Isaac just yet. He needed to check out a book for his English class. “You know Scott wants you home before dark.”

“It won’t take too long,” Stiles snorted, heading downstairs, to the library’s basement where books dedicated to certain classes were kept. “Besides, I need the book for tonight’s English homework.”

“Well, I’m not helping you,” Isaac smirked, leaning against the threshold, watching Stiles search the shelves. “This is your problem, not mine.”

“I don’t need your help, anyway.”

“We’ll see about that soon enough.”

The basement was dark and dreary with a single lightbulb dangling in the center of the ceiling. He turned the flashlight app on his cellphone, then trudged through the rows of bookshelves. He soon came across a bookshelf for English classes, except Stiles couldn’t reach the book he needed. He stood up on his tippy toes, especially since Stiles’ required reading book was at the top shelf. “Oh, no!”

The bookshelf fell backward. It created a loud thud, that startled the brooding beta waiting outside in the hallway. “What the hell, Stiles?! What the fuck are you doing in there?!”

He was pulled off of the bookshelf by Isaac. The young werewolf checked him over for any injuries. “I think I’m okay.”

“Are you sure, Stiles?”

“Yeah, I’m just sore. It’s no big deal, though. I can handle a fall.”

As Stiles dusted himself off, Isaac strode toward the basement door. It had slammed shut when the bookshelf fell over. “The door won’t open.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s locked from the outside, Stiles.”

“We’re okay, Isaac. I’m sure the librarian will come to check on us soon.”

The young werewolf whined and whimpered in distress. His eyes glowing golden in the dark. “Stiles, I need you to get as far as you can from me. It’s for your own good.”

“It’s okay, Isaac.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Stiles.”

“We’re friends. We’re pack. You wouldn’t do that to me, Isaac.”

“Stiles, I don’t trust myself with you right now!”

XOXO

He was reluctant, but Stiles did as Isaac asked of him.

He left Isaac alone to rummage through the wreckage for his cellphone. The iPhone was broken by the bookshelf falling onto it. The screen was shattered into tiny bits of pieces. This wouldn’t have been a problem if Isaac and him weren’t locked in a basement together on a Friday afternoon. They needed to get out as soon as possible since Isaac suffered from claustrophobia. Their only way to contact pack members was sabotaged unless Isaac had his phone on him. 

He padded down Isaac’s discarded varsity jacket. His nose crinkled at the strong smell of cologne. The young werewolf didn’t notice Stiles using his iPhone to contact Scott. The alpha replied right away with a promise that their other pack members were rushing over to the school. That meant Lydia and Erica who hadn’t left too long ago were driving back to the school as well.

He knew Lydia and Erica couldn’t have gone too far. He was sure that those two would arrive before Scott. Since Erica and Isaac both belonged to Derek’s pack before joining Scott’s, Erica’s presence was probably enough to calm Isaac. There were times that Stiles seen Derek and Scott growl at Isaac to get the young beta to submit, though Derek wasn’t Isaac’s alpha anymore and Scott wasn’t around right now.

The whimpering was becoming too much for Stiles to ignore. He approached the young werewolf with caution. “I know you’re feeling overwhelmed. So I have some good news for you. It might take a while, but Lydia and Erica are on their way. And Scott is on his way, too.”

“Stiles, I know you’re trying to help me, but I need you to stay away from me!” Isaac snarled, his eyes a luscious, luminous golden color. “I can’t hurt you. I would never forgive myself.”

“I’m right here, just listen to my voice,” Stiles suggested, taking Isaac’s iPhone again, scrolling through Isaac’s music. “I’ll even play your favorite songs.”

“You’re pack …”

“Listen to me, Isaac.”

The beta didn’t seem to have heard him. It seems like Isaac was lost in his head, like he was reliving painful childhood memories again. When Stiles was having a panic attack, Lydia had kissed him. Although Isaac could react badly, Stiles kissed the young werewolf anyway. “S-Stiles …”

He cupped Isaac’s cheeks with his hands. His thumbs brushing away Isaac’s tears. “I hope you don’t mind, but I didn’t know what else to do.”

Since Isaac was now calm, Stiles thought that the young werewolf would want some space. It was the last thing Isaac wanted. “I think you should finish what you started.”

“A-Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m more than sure.”

XOXO

He was sitting on Isaac’s lap.

And Stiles was inexperienced, but this felt so natural to him. His fingers were threading through Isaac’s curls, like silk slipping in-between his fingers. It's almost as if all werewolves were gifted with luscious locks, though Isaac and Erica embodied that trait better than the other werewolves Stiles knew. The two were model material, considering Isaac and Erica strutted the school hallways like a runway.

The young werewolf was leaning into his touch. He had seen Erica, Boyd, and Isaac cuddling before as a pack. He had grown close with the Hale pack while helping them take care of Jackson. He was even closer to them now since Scott proved himself to be the better alpha. He was happy to have the three wayward werewolves in his pack. It wasn’t like they would never see Derek again. A lone werewolf such as Derek however couldn’t handle a pack of teenagers.

His shirt sleeve was yanked down. His supple skin exposed to Isaac. He inhaled deeply as Isaac’s lips fluttered across his neck. It was an intimate act Stiles never had the pleasure of knowing. It was now a pleasure Stiles wanted to share with Isaac. It seemed to Stiles that Isaac wanted the same as well. It was still a surprise to Stiles that Isaac was willing to be this vulnerable with him. It could’ve been due to their situation or that Isaac trusted Stiles more than he let on.

He gasped as Isaac bit down on his neck. It wasn’t harsh enough to draw blood. The bite was playful, teasing in nature. “You know, I’m jealous of Scott. He has you as a best friend. I just wish I knew what that felt like.”

“Scott and I grew up together. He’s like a brother to me,” Stiles smiled, placing his forehead against Isaac’s, the werewolf’s golden eyes closing as their skin connected. “You and I are different, though.”

“But I want more,” Isaac sighed, his hold on Stiles tightening, that fear of being abandoned returning. “Stiles, I want to mean more to you.”

“Then I’m yours.”

“And I’m yours in return.”

“I’m warning you. You better not hurt me, Isaac.”

“I would never. After all, I wouldn’t want a true alpha coming for me.”

Then Isaac’s hands brushed his waist. He didn’t protest or pull away as Isaac unbuttoned his jeans. It was soon lying on the floor next to his backpack and books. “It’s your turn now.”

So Stiles tugged on Isaac’s belt buckle. It loosened and Stiles grinded against Isaac’s arousal. The young werewolf moaned in delight as Stiles suggestively, shamelessly stirred. “C-Can I, Stiles?”

“I don’t know. Can you, Isaac?”

“You _tease_.”

He laughed as Isaac growled and glared at him with those glowing golden eyes. “You’re just so fun to tease, though.”

“ _Come here, Stiles_.”

“Make me, Isaac.”

XOXO

He didn’t struggle as Isaac flipped them over.

He saw _lust_ in Isaac’s glinting, glittering golden eyes. It didn’t scare Stiles but drew him to Isaac like a lost, little lamb. There wasn’t anyone else in the world who Stiles had been intimate with before. That was something Stiles was willing to experience with Isaac now. They had already come this far so Stiles was comfortable with seeing this through till the end.

He let Isaac touch, tease him with seductive sensations in his most sensitive areas. He trembled as Isaac’s fingers coiled his throat, thumb brushing over Stiles’ hammering heartbeat. His eyes were already half-lidded but drifted shut as soon as Isaac kissed him. Their kiss deepened with every encouraging moan from him.

His legs were positioned in place, just draped over Isaac’s broad shoulders. He knew Isaac couldn’t wait anymore, that the young werewolf was eager to satisfy unfulfilled desires. He hadn’t the patience anymore for foreplay. He was too overwhelmed with _need_ at this point. It was becoming difficult to even think. It was the truth since Stiles was having trouble formulating a single coherent thought.

He hugged, held on to Isaac as the young werewolf thrust into him. It was painful at first, though the pain didn’t last too long. “It’s alright, Isaac. I can take it.”

“If it’s too much, then tell me,” Isaac groaned, his thrusts slowly, steadily quickening. “And I’ll stop.”

“I know you’ll never hurt me,” Stiles spluttered, his speech slurred, soft compared to the tone Isaac knew. “I trust you, Isaac.”

“But I don’t trust myself.”

“You’ll learn to. I’ll help you.”

Since Isaac joined the pack, Stiles saw the young werewolf change. It was like Scott’s influence as a true alpha sparked something in Isaac. “Well, I look forward to it.”

Although Isaac was still standoffish, Stiles knew the young beta’s heart was always in the right place. “I bet you do.”

“You don’t know just how nurturing you are, Stiles. You, Lydia, and Mason are so soft and sweet. It’s like you three have this effect on us, like we’re under your spell or something.”

“I promise I’m not a Druid.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not.”

XOXO

He and Isaac were united in the _flesh._

It felt surreal to Stiles, just another delightful daydream haunting him in class. The young werewolf’s thrusts threatened, throttled that this was anything but a dream. His hips moved accordingly, bridging space between Isaac and him. His lips repeated, recited Isaac’s name like a breathless prayer. His fingernails scraped, scratched at Isaac’s back before brushing blond curly locks.

He playfully flipped Isaac and himself over, straddling the young werewolf who growled at their new positions. He kept Isaac down, with his hands pressing against Isaac’s chiseled chest. He rocked rhythmically, his body bouncing beautifully as Isaac finally relented to being dominated.

The young werewolf groaned as Stiles sinfully stirred. His hands grasped, gripped onto Stiles’ waist. “Having fun, Stiles?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Stiles moaned, impatiently pushing down, Isaac’s cock delving deeper in him. “You feel so good inside me, Isaac. I think I’m going to-”

“You’re not coming until I say so.”

“B-But-”

“I’m not finished with you yet, Stiles.”

He was lying on his back again. His legs were twitching, stomach churning, and basically breathless underneath Isaac. “I need you now, Isaac.”

“And I’m right here.”

XOXO

Their euphoria ruptured, but they still felt the after-effects.

He was a bit giddy, gushing with chatter like usual. The young werewolf was content, with listening to Stiles ramble about school or Star Wars. Since Isaac was his boyfriend now, Stiles told the young werewolf about being accepted into the FBI.

He was silenced with a kiss, then the young beta whispering congratulations. The werewolf’s lips lingered on Stiles’ forehead, though Isaac soon placed his own against Stiles’. Their eyes closed soon afterward, especially as soon as their skin came in contact.

“I’m proud of you,” Isaac smiled, his fingers fluttering, caressing Stiles’ crimson cheek. “It suits you. It’s like the perfect job for you.”

“You better be,” Stiles snorted, hugging Isaac, nestled snuggly in Isaac’s arms. “Or else I’ll beat you up.”

The werewolf’s familiar condescending tone returned. “Oh, I’m so scared.”

“You know, I would.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

And Stiles knew Isaac was joking with him. He still pinned Isaac down. “I got you now!”

But Isaac flipped them over. His lips curled into a smirk. “I don’t think so.”

“You’re coming home with me, Isaac. While you cuddle me, I’m going to make you watch all the Star Wars movies.”

“If I fall asleep, don’t blame me.”

“I won’t let you.”

“The door is opening.”

“W-We should fix our clothes.”

“Too late.”

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
